Devices of the type described above are, for example, used for securing interior equipment to a floor structure inside an aircraft. Such interior equipment may include seating arrangements, cabin separation walls, kitchen equipment, and the like. For this purpose, the cabin floor structure forming a support for the equipment is provided with guide rails or support rails equipped for receiving one section of the connecting or securing apparatus. Screw connections are normally used for securing or attaching the connecting device to the support structure. The second section of the connecting apparatus is secured to the pallet, for example, also by means of screws. In order to connect the pallet to the floor, it is necessary to properly or even exactly align the two sections so that the coupling can interconnect the two sections of the securing device.
An exact alignment of the two sections and thus of the pallets is especially important where a plurality of pallets form the floor on which people are expected to walk. In such a case any gaps between neighboring pallets must be avoided to prevent accidents. Conventional devices for the just outlined purpose leave room for improvement since they do not satisfy the requirement for a precise alignment.